bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
The C.I.R.C.L.E. Wiki:Voting Articles 169-176
Voting Articles 169-176 were posted on November 9, 2009 and were closed on November 16, 2009. Article 169 --V-- hereby proposes that within the [[Matoran Universe|"The C.I.R.C.L.E. Universe"]] there exists a one-of-a-kind Kanohi known as the Alega (uh-LEY-guh), the Legendary Great Mask of Domeshift. The mask grants its' user with the ability to imprint their vision of how the Dome of Xen should be into actually physical existence. Amongst other things this mysterious mask can cause seas to dry up, mountains to rise, beings to be erased from existence, and even create new life within the Dome of Xen. A user can activate the mask once and only once, at which time they can make as many changes to the dome as they see fit, however once the "reconstruction" has been completed, then the user is cast into [[The Void|"The Void"]], all memories of their time within Xen are erased, and they are no longer capable of entering into the dome that they have shifted to their will. Some see this as the Alega's own twisted sense of humor. Throughout the history of the Dome of Xen the Alega has taken on many different forms and is bound to the interior of the Dome of Xen by the same unknown force that prohibits its' user from returning. The Mask of Domeshift has power over all things within the Dome of Xen and can only be activated high atop the Temple of Sanitarius. Once used the Alega becomes dormant for an indeterminate period of time that has been known to last as long as ten thousand years. Result :Article 169 failed to pass due to Insufficient Voter Turnout. Article 170 --V-- hereby proposes that within the [[Matoran Universe|"The C.I.R.C.L.E. Universe"]] there are Kanohi known as Ferlnox (FEHR-uhl-nocks), the Great Mask of Protoform, which allow the user to transmogrify any part of their body into a mass of ProtoSteel of any shape they desire for as long as they concentrate. The ProtoSteel part could range from a shield, to a mass of blades, to even a long whip, however the part remains an extension of the user, and thus is capable of experiencing pain, just as that region of the body would without being transformed. Result :Article 170 passed via Unanimous Decision. Article 171 Toa_Ausar & --V-- hereby propose that within the [[Matoran Universe|"The C.I.R.C.L.E. Universe"]] there are Kanohi known as Lyiosp (LIGH-ahsp), the Great Mask of Magnetism, which permit the user to generate, manipulate, and absorb magnetic fields and magnetic energies, allowing them to bend various metals to their will, as well as achieve limited flight. Result :Article 171 passed via Unanimous Decision. Article 172 --V-- hereby proposes that within the [[Matoran Universe|"The C.I.R.C.L.E. Universe"]] there are Kanohi known as Outras (OW-truhs), the Great Mask of Extraversion, which grant the ability to witness an external view of themselves, similar to an out of body experience. The user is then able to see themselves from a third person perspective, making the mask ideal in close combat situations or in situations where there are multiple threats nearby. Rather than a traditional fitting, this mask sits atop of the user's head, covering their eyes, but not their mouth. The appearance of the mask is often associated with the compound eye of an Insectoid Rahi. Result :Article 172 passed via Unanimous Decision. Article 173 --V-- hereby proposes that within the [[Matoran Universe|"The C.I.R.C.L.E. Universe"]] there are Kanohi known as Slekux (SLEH-koohks), the Great Mask of Mechanics, which allow the user to rapidly repair even the most severe damage to machinery and other technology, provided that the necessary components can be found in the nearby vicinity, however the mask is useless when it comes to repairing organic materials. The length of time needed to make the repairs is directly dependent upon the extent of the damage and proximity of the spare components. Result :Article 174 passed via Unanimous Decision. Article 174 Koji hereby proposes that within the [[Matoran Universe|"The C.I.R.C.L.E. Universe"]] there exists a type of object known as [[Duos Stone|"Duos Stones"]] (DOO-ohs STOHNS). Each ancient artifact is in fact two halves of the same stone, both about one-fifth of a bio tall, and one-tenth of a bio wide. These stones are unique because they contain Toa Energies, as well as an unknown power, which flows through them. Whoever created the Duos Stones remains unknown, but the purpose is clearly to boost the power levels of a pair of Matoran individuals. In order to activate the curio, two Matoran must stand within one bio of each other, and both have their halves of a Duos Stone in hand. Next, they must orient the halves with one another in such a way that an axis of power can flow between them and surround the pair. Once the stone activates, then it is merged into the chest of its' respective owner. At this point, the axis pulls the two Matoran together, and merges both individuals into a single being. Now this being is not a Kaita by any means, however, if used properly, two Matoran may become a single Toa with half its' body controlled by one Matoran, and the other half controlled by the second Matoran. The Matoran who possessed the right half of the Duos Stone would become the right half of the merged Toa and vice-versa. The resulting Toa would share both minds, be controlled by both individuals, have access to both Kanohi Powers, and would wield the Elemental Powers of both Matoran's Tribes. Any beings other than Matoran who might try to use a Duos Stone will simply meet with failure. The bonding process is considered incredibly painful, possibly the worst pain that a Matoran will ever feel in their lives, and upon separation, the Matoran are completely exhausted, having pushed each of their bodies to their limits. Result :Article 174 passed with a total of eighteen AYE votes to one NAY vote. Article 175 Koji hereby proposes that within the [[Matoran Universe|"The C.I.R.C.L.E. Universe"]] there exists extremely rare weapons known as [[Fang Daggers|"Fang Daggers"]] (FANG DAGG-ehrs). These ancient weapons were created by order of the League of Six Kingdoms, however only a small handful of them were actually produced before the League's defeat at the hands of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Following this event, Miserix ordered the destruction of all Fang Daggers. The weapon's appearance is similar to an ordinary dagger, apart from the end of the hilt, where a golden sphere with swirling darkness inside sits, revealing the dagger's true identity. If a Fang Dagger is plunged into an opponent, almost instantaneously the user can extract the life energies of the target. At this point the user may choose to either retain said life within the sphere, or rapidly return it into the target, rendering the victim unconscious, yet still alive. The artifact can house up to three lives per day, after which point it basically becomes a simple stabbing implement until a new day dawns. The weapon's power can only be utilized by a being with the mental discipline necessary to access Kanohi Powers, however, as a side effect, a Fang Dagger's user can only wear powerless Kanohi. This is because it takes that much mental concentration to use, however, as anyone who possesses a Fang Dagger would say, the trade-off is vastly worthwhile. It is rumored that a few of these Fang Daggers escaped destruction by the Brotherhood and were scattered across the Matoran Universe. Thus a Fang Dagger is one of the primary treasures sought by the Kabarn species. Result :Article 175 passed via Unanimous Decision. Article 176 Koji hereby proposes that within the [[Matoran Universe|"The C.I.R.C.L.E. Universe"]] there exists a pair of extremely rare defensive implements known as [[Mirror Shield|"Mirror Shields"]] (MEER-ehr SHEELDS). These ancient, golden, reflective tools were created by Makuta Tridax for use in the Brotherhood of Makuta. Their main purpose was to be an invincible defense mechanism, capable of absorbing a blow and then reflecting it back in any direction. In essence the shield would "capture" the attack prior to throwing it aside. The entire endeavor was, according to the Brotherhood, a complete failure. It is rumored that the two shields were discarded somewhere in the Southern Islands. Thus a Mirror Shield is one of the primary treasures sought by the Kabarn species. Result :Article 176 passed via Unanimous Decision. External Links Voting Articles 169-176